Rotary auxiliary switches are a version of auxiliary switches which are forced/actuated by a rotary actuation. The demand for an auxiliary switch application is, that the switch is positively driven. That means that in all positions, the auxiliary switch cannot change the position due to external forces, which are not based on the application. State of the art is, to actuate a rotary auxiliary switch with a lever with a cam track. This lever provides the positively driven situation because the position is related to the driving element only.
By moving of a pin in the cam track, the lever turns around an axis of the rotary auxiliary switch from one position to another position. The function is to transfer a continuous movement to a discontinuous movement.
By that known construction, a disadvantage is, that in its end positions, the system needs the space for the lever which has a big impact in the used volume, where the application is installed. The space cannot be used for other equipment installtions, for example electronic components.